court_of_trickeryfandomcom-20200214-history
Johanne
Johanne von Vigaun '''(Death: ???, Imperial Calendar) was born in the small village Vigaun near Bieswang in the Imperial province of Averland. Her parents were humble peasants like their parents before them and didn't lack for potential heirs to take over after them. At her birth Johannes parents called the local midwife, the dusty old crone by the name '''Inga that owned the local inn. Little did they know though that the local rumors were true and the hag in reality was a witch. The witch who dabbled in dark magicks, sensed a spark of talent in the newborn. She sensed that the child was one of the blessed few capable of manipulating the winds og magic as herself. She told the couple that if the girl would reach the age of five, she would come to claim her as her own. Naturally the parents was against this, but the elder had too much importance as the wisewoman, doctor and midwife of the village to be refused. Johanne was a healthy child and lived merrily and in good health until the day she would be taken away. Five years later on that very day the witch returned to claim the girl. She was to be her apprentice and no matter what the couple said, nothing could change the mind of the old bag and Johanne was taken from the arms of her mother. At the old dusty inn where the hag resided Johanne grew. She was taught of useful plants, strange tinctures, every necessary skill included in tending an inn. And under the cover of being a barmaid, she was initiated in the least of dark magics. In her younger years she studied and worked hard from sunrise to late at night for any complaints was followed by cruel punishments such as beatings and being forcefully starved or being exposed to weak poisons that would eat away at her body and mind. The crone tried to break her will and make her meek but she would find that Johanne was made of tougher stuff than that. In her teenage years she began to rebel against the aging witch, starting with her catching the eye of the opposite gender. Johanne grew to be a bit of a natural beauty with a fair face and a curvaceous body and that did not escape the men of her town, her being the local barmaid just making her easier to approach. While she wasn't afraid to return a rude remark or a straying hand with a closed fist, a young merchant son caught her attention when he suddenly started showering her with presents and pretty words. Money and charm goes well hand in hand and before long the hag would find them in a room sharing a bed and talking of marriage. She was furious and dragged Johanne away from her lover, spewing curses both verbal and magical at the young couple. The merchant son would soon fall very, very ill. Johanne was dragged naked by the hair down in the common room of the inn and put to her knees. The old lady grabbed a knife, dragged it over Johannes face making what would be a permanent scar and explained to her in the crowded room that she would never marry, that a curse was put upon her that if she ever kept to one partner that one would surely suffer an ill fate and that she was to stay there and for the rest of the day presenting her body to any man that approached so she would never think such rebellious thoughts again. After that she was treated differently by the others in the village. The women treated her as a dirty street whore, making sure that she had no friend around her and no man looked at her like more than a simple toy again. Johanne stood alone. As war suddenly demanded all men of fighting age to call to arms and fight in the north, the village turned for the worse. The women was left to tend to farms, trades and shops and it didn't quite work. The village outskirts became a hunting ground for bandits looting, raiding traders and kidnapping young women who strayed too far. It was only when a group of rather shady adventurers came and drove the bandits away that she found a chance of escape. Looks and Personality The perfect doodle to describe both: Relations Ulrikke von Halmith Wolfgang Flußritter Jr. Valdis Thanatos Valencio Leopold D'hoinee Dimzad Brokkson [http://court-of-trickery.wikia.com/wiki/Frida_von_Halmith Frida von Halmith